


Names

by AngelynMoon



Series: Claim [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demon-cats, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Some of the Demon-cats have been given names.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Claim [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Names

It starts when Madzie names the pink Demon-cat, calling it Rosie and refusing to let ot be called anything but Rosie. Alec hadn't really cared, he didn't want to name them anyway so the pink one was Rosie and Alec knew that Catarina would be talked into letting Madzie take it home when it was old enough.

Then Magnus named the purple one, one would think he named it Lilac for it's coloring but nope, it was mostly because the pup ate his entire supply of lilac whether it was dried potions ingredients or his tea one night while they had been sleeping.

On a side note the Demon-cat had smelled nice for the rest of the month, it had also gained a preference for lilac-infused treats and could be bribed into doing delivering messages to people in return for lilac cookies.

Magnus had started using Lilac to send messages to other Warlocks because the flying wasn't enough weirdness, they could apparently vanish from one place and turn up in another, thankfully they tended to stay close to Alec or Magnus but well, Clary had had a start when one popped into her bathroom while she showered.

Simon had then stolen one of the ones that changed their colors and named it Tonks and insisted their vanishing be called Apparition, Alec decided to just let it go.

And then there was the one that had settled into a pattern of white with red hearts that Clary had said reminded her of a Mundane holiday called Valentine's day but they didn't want to name it after a madman so it was named February.

There was one that had taken a liking to Max, because of course one had and had decided to be black most of the time, Max had insisted that it wanted to be a Shadowhunter just like him and so it was named Hunter and could usually be found perched on Max's shoulder much to their mother's dismay.

They all still shifted through colors, though it was obvious that they had favorites except for Tonks and one other who seemed to like all the colors equally.

Alec had decided that Lydia could name the blue one and that left the visiting children three to name although the way Magnus kept accidentally calling the one that changed to green Ragnar they might only get to name two.

But at least they all answered to their names sometimes even perking up at the names of the Humans that had claimed them.

Alec let out an amused snort, he couldn't wait to hear what the Clave had to say about Alec's Demon-cats patrolling woth their people when they were older.

\---

A/n: have some fluff.

So I named the Demon-cats and gave them Humans.

Purple-Lilac-Magnus

Blue- unnamed-Lydia

Color-changing- Tonks- Simon

Color-changing- unnamed- unclaimed

Pink-Rosie-Madzie

Black- Hunter- Max

White with red hearts -February - unclaimed

Green- Ragnar- Magnus

Yellow/gold- unnamed- unclaimed

If you have suggestions for names and who gets the unclaimed ones then you can let me know I might make it happen.

I should probably give one to Lorenzo or Andrew though.


End file.
